In The Darkness
by Moony3003
Summary: During the apocalypse Sam and Castiel find some comfort in each other. Warning: Contains graphic slash. Tag to 5.17.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. Just borrowing them for a little fun.

* * *

Warning: May contain spoilers of 5.17. Contains graphic slash between a human and an angel. If this offends you please hit the back button.

* * *

**In The Darkness**

Hours after the priest left to return home, Sam sighed and finally settled down on his brother's bed since his was currently occupied by a certain intoxicated angel. Thinking of him again, a little bit of worry set in and he subtly looked across to the other bed. Castiel was still lying in the same position Dean had placed him in before he stormed out. Sam couldn't imagine that the position was very comfortable but it seemed to go unnoticed by the angel.

"Are you staying here, Cas?" he asked, his voice soft.

There was no response but the even breathing nearby made him think the angel was sleeping and Sam only hoped it was peaceful dream he was having. Reaching towards the lamp Sam turned the light off, placing the room in complete darkness except for the dull moonlight which poured into the room from a small slit in the curtain. Rolling over to face the wall, Sam sighed lightly. The last few days had certainly been interesting. A town full of demons which had almost drove them out and a whore of Babylon. It was definitely the last thing he expected it to be. Perhaps a prophet would have been a better thing.

The other surprises of the day had caught him off guard too; Dean not caring too much about what was going on around them, Castiel turning up drunk. For some reason he felt gutted seeing the angel so down and seemingly lost in despair. Several times tonight and in the past, he's wanted to tell Castiel how vital he is to their success and how much like family he has become. And it's true, Castiel is family. The thought instantly made Sam wonder if Castiel has ever thought the same about them.

Suddenly, Sam's thoughts stopped as an indistinct noise sounded in the darkness behind him. It was probably Castiel but as he couldn't see, he grabbed the silver gun under Dean's pillow, which he knew would be there. But as the minutes ticked over, nothing happened and Sam released his grip on the handle. Settling back onto the pillow, Sam's thoughts came flooding back and he sighed heavily, wishing they would, for the moment, leave him alone.

As his thought went from the angel to his brother a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. So far, he had failed to make things right with Dean despite all his effort. He couldn't help but feel as though his brother was slipping away from him. He just hoped that there's still time to make things right between them, that he hasn't left it too little too late. He can't do this alone. He can't face and hope to end the apocalypse by himself. Dean was, is, needed.

Then, the bed space beside Sam dipped faintly making him reach for the gun until gruff words were spoken. "You won't need that."

"Castiel?" said Sam in surprise, sitting up, turning to look at the angel who was sitting closer to him than originally thought. He swallowed hard as he looked the angel over. The trench coat along with his suit jacket, blue tie and black shoes were gone. All he wore was his white shirt which was open a few buttons and his black trousers.

"Uh... what's wrong?" the young hunter asked quietly, almost afraid that someone would hear.

The angel's face suddenly contorted into what Sam conceived as being pain and he clutched at his own chest, rumpling his white shirt. "How do you manage when it becomes too much?"

"Umm...I..." Sam stuttered in surprise but he soon cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, humans normally cope by finding small pleasures to combat with the pain."

The angel frowned as he looked at the hunter. "Like what?"

"Well, take Dean for example, he loves food, alcohol and sex," said Sam slowly, wondering if this was really going to help.

Castiel nodded slowly. It seemed he understood, if only slightly. "And what about you? How do you manage to get through?"

Sam gave the angel an almost awkward smile as he laughed breathily. "Well... I suppose I use alcohol and sex sometimes... among other things..."

Castiel makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and for a moment he looks away from Sam, seemingly in thought before he looks back and moves quicker than Sam thought possible. Castiel straddled Sam's lap and pushed him flat onto his back, throwing the pillows off the bed. Sam laughed nervously and the angel stopped to look down at him.

"This does not have to happen," the angel said in stoic tone.

Sam swallowed hard once again, thinking it through. Eventually, the hunter nodded, giving Castiel permission to continue. Knowing the angel's inexperience, Sam reached up to curl his fingers around Castiel's neck and bring him down for a kiss, the scrape of stubble foreign to him. Castiel's lips are lax but not resisting and Sam easily moulds his against the angels. A jolt of surprise runs through Sam. The emotion felt at the first touch of their lips was amazing.

Finally, Castiel's lips move against his and when the lips part Sam pokes his tongue inside the angel's mouth, moaning faintly. Breaking the kiss, Sam glances up at Castiel. "Are you sure about this?"

The angel's only response was a light nod. The bright blue eyes staring down at him told Sam all he needed to know and cupping Castiel's cheek with a palm he pressed their mouths together again. Castiel's mouth is complete hotness and his soft lips becoming slick as Sam's tongue ran over them. Reaching up slowly with one hand, the hunter gently unbuttons Castiel's shirt and throws it to the ground before running his hand over the angel's exposed pale chest.

In the blink of an eye, all the clothes they had been wearing disappeared and Sam jumped slightly in the coolness that hit his skin. His eyes widened and flew to Castiel's face but the angel had already moved on, seemingly more interested in getting on with it. Castiel ran his hands down Sam's tanned, musclier chest, exploring every inch of it that he could touch and Sam shuddered under the angelic touch which was soft and warm.

The angel's hands continued downwards, hesitating just above the groin before finally taking the plunge, wrapping one hand around the length of Sam's manhood. The hunter hissed through his teeth and bucked his hips, trying to feel more of the angel's delightful touch. When some form of coherent thought return briefly to Sam's mind, he reached up and stroked Castiel's pale, lean chest again with one hand, feeling how the skin became bumpy under his touch.

"Do you know what you're doing?" muttered Sam, closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensations. The angel only nodded in response, not feeling the need for any words. "There's lube in the draw if you ... need it!"

The last two words came out as a cry as Castiel's strokes became faster. "I'm... not... I... can't..."

The sentence remained unfinished and within seconds, Sam cried out as hot spurts surged from his body, covering the angel's hand and his stomach. Coming down from his high, Sam looked at Castiel. The angel appeared almost pleased with his actions and his movements flowed without interruption. He wiped his hand down his legs, spreading the white liquid before opening on the draws between the beds. A thin tube of lube was brought out and Castiel sat up straighter as he poured a generous amount on his fingers before reaching down between them, opening Sam's long legs wide.

Fingers ghosted over his entrance faintly before one digit finally entered his body. Sam initially tensed at the pain and gasped in surprise at the feeling which was foreign to him. After a short stretch, Castiel added a second finger before a third and he instantly curled his fingers inside Sam's body, hitting his prostate, causing the hunter to buck his hips which earned him a rare smile from Castiel.

Once the angel considered the hunter reasonably stretched, he pulled his fingers out of Sam's body and poured another generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbed them over his cock quickly. Grabbing a pillow he placed it under Sam before lining himself up to his entrance and slowly, Castiel entered the young man's body.

Sam's face contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure. Castiel leaned down gently, easily supporting himself one hand and cupped Sam's face with the other, stroking the soft skin lightly before moving down for another kiss. As Castiel pushed into him further, he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance with the other.

When fully sheathed inside Sam's body, Castiel broke the kiss and withdraw most of his length from his body before slamming back in, causing Sam to cry out. Wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, Sam brought him closer, mixing their sweat together and he buried his nose into the crook of the angel's neck, breathing in his scent. It was warm and spicy. Just how he imagined it would be.

Lifting himself off Sam slightly, Castiel's pace increased, thrusting harder and faster into Sam's willing body which pushed back against his. Sam moaned heavily, the sound echoing through the room and Sam looked up into the angel's face. Their eyes locked and Sam instantly felt jolts of awe and lust rush through his system.

Castiel reached down between them once again, taking hold of Sam's new hardened length, causing the hunter to cry out the angel's name in pleasure., bucking his hips once again. The angel licked his lips slowly, Sam's eyes watching the action, feeling his orgasm bubbling in his abdomen.

"Come for me, Sam," the angel whispered in a raspy tone.

The words were enough to push Sam over the edge and he grabbed the angel's arms tightly, calling Castiel's name to the heavens, exploding over his stomach and Castiel's hand once again. Knowing that he was near the end, Castiel thrusted into Sam again and again, until he shouted Sam's name loudly, spilling his seed inside him. He rode out his orgasm with Sam still rocking against him.

They both sagged in exhaustion and Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel again, stroking the man's dark hair softly as they attempted to catch their breaths. When the angel's breathing changed and evened out, he gently withdrew from Sam's body and rolled off him and onto his back, staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed.

"Where... did you learn that?" asked Sam, still out of breath.

"I hear things," Castiel replied vaguely.

"Right," said Sam sighing heavily, feeling satisfied. He looked beside him. Even in the darkness, he could still make the angel out perfectly. "Are you staying?"

"Yes."

That was all Sam needed to hear. He rolled onto his side, facing Castiel and he leaned into the angel's warm body before closing his eyes. It gave him comfort to know that he wasn't alone and it gave him hope that this experience would repeat itself.

* * *

Hours later, the door to the motel room opened quietly, the hinges barely creaking and someone slipped into the room. A few steps in and Dean stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the floor. A tan trench coat along with a black jacket and pants, white shirt and blue tie littered the floor along with faded blue jeans and a red plaid shirt.

The wide green eyes followed the pile of clothes and stopped once they hit the bed. Upon his bed lay his brother and an angel. Sam's head rested against Castiel's shoulder while the angel lay upon his back, one hand lazily stroking Sam's long hair. Despite the shock of what he was seeing Dean felt another little surprise follow it; he never knew angels could actually sleep if they wanted.

The only thing that stopped Dean from killing both of them right now especially for doing that on his bed was how peaceful they both looked. Lately, neither he nor Sam had been sleeping so well and part of Dean was glad to see Sam sleeping without any apparent troubles.

But Dean's jaw lightly clenched as he removed his jacket, walking towards the bed that had been Sam's. He was still going to kill them in the morning.


End file.
